Living with an Idol
by Sunset Studio Tour
Summary: Sora Leonhart is a normal 18-year old college freshman who lives alone. What happens when something new happens to him?
1. Meeting

**Hey everyone! I just got bored and wanted to see how this fanfic would workout~ Anyways, review~ **

Sora Leonhart was a normal 18-year old boy. He lived alone in a normal-sized house and was a fan of music, movies, blah, the regular like any other person his age. He was also a freshman in college, majoring in dance. He was also a HUGE fan of the famous Actor/Model/Singer Roxas Strife. Apparently having posters, soundtracks and the movies of him. Today, he was at home with his best friend Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Soraaaa, WHERE is your iPod!" Yuffie asked exasparatedly, looking under the couch as Sora was preparing… something… in the kitchen,

"Hey Yuffie! Whaddya want on your sandwich?" Sora asked from the kitchen, completely oblivious to Yuffie's iPod rant.

"Mustard, Lettuce, tomato hold the skin, lays chips, a little line of mayonnaise, sliced eggs WITH the yolk, green and red M&Ms, peanut butter, and a little olive on a pick!"

"… Gee, would you like me to throw a shuriken gummy in there too!" Sora asked, clearly sarcastic.

"SURE!" Yuffie played along with a smirk.

Two minutes later, Sora came with his own, simple peanut butter sandwich, and Yuffie's Freakshow sandwich.

"Ewww… What IS THIS!" Yuffie said, pushing the plate away from her on the coffee table.

"IT'S THE SANDWICH YOU MADE ME MAKE YOU." Sora cried out.

"I was joking…" Yuffie covered her mouth to not puke from the smell.

Sora growled slightly, although it sounded like a purring kitten, grabbed the plate, and proceeded to chuck the diseased item into the neighbor's window. Closing the door before Xemnas –his neighbor- 's mother decided to come out.

Yuffie had left about an hour ago, and Sora was alone at his house.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

"Nani? Who would be knocking at my door?" Sora said as he opened the door, only for him to see shadows.

"H-hello?" Sora stuttered.

"Yes, I am a Security Guard of… STUFF." The Guard said, with a large voice.

"Stuff?" Sora asked, confused.

"Secret Telemarketing Under Financial Federation." The Guard said.

"Really!" Sora asked excitedly.

"No. I'm a bodyguard. Anyways, do you live with anyone?" The bodyguard asked.

"Nope~ Just me~" Sora smiled.

"Good. BRING THE STUFF IN YOU MAGGOTS." The guard yelled extremely deep and loud. Suddenly, The guard entered as pushed Sora against him, so as to not get trampled by the many workers that flooded into the boy's house.

"W-what's going on?" Sora asked, rather frightened by the sudden amount of people crowded in his house.

"Do you have a spare bedroom?" the guard asked, uncaring to the smaller boy's question.

"Y-yeah. I-it's upstairs." Sora stuttered again.

"Good."

After about 10 minutes of unpacking and renovating (to give the place a more, fashionable look) the guard called out.

"Sir. It's all clear now."

Sora was rather gaping at all that was done to his house, yet, he was confused with the 'Sir' part the guard mentioned.

"Thanks… Uh… Guard… You can take a break now." A voice said, removing said voice's own shades.

Sora tried VERY hard to not start squealing like a fangirl. For, none other than Roxas Strife, was in HIS doorway.

"H-hello Mr. Strife. I'm the owner of this house." Sora said, calmly holding out his hand.

"Oh really? You look too young to be the owner of a two-story house by yourself." Roxas used his winning smile on Sora as he shook the smaller boy's hand (Sora 5'8, Roxas 5'10).

"A-ah, I'm 18 Mr. Strife. I'm a freshman in college." Sora bowed.

"Aha, you can call me Roxas. Don't need to bow or anything." Roxas patted the smaller boy's shoulder.

"A-ah, okay Roxas." Sora smiled, "Excuse me, I need to go to my room for a moment." The smaller boy quickly walked off to his room, and locked the door.

"OH MY GOD! ROXAS IS IN MY HOUSE! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Sora had a bit of an episode. He then realized he wasn't alone in the room. He turned around, and his face turned scarlet red.

"A-ah, I was just…" Sora threw his head down, hiding his scarlet face with his brown spikes.

"Uhhh… Well I guess you're a fan too… Looks like I need to stay at a different house…" Roxas sighed disappointedly as he started walking away.

"N-no!" Sora ran, holding onto the blond's arm. "Y-you can s-stay…" the brunette became red again.

"Well, you kinda went "fangirl" over there…" Roxas said, starting to walk away again, with the brunette left there standing. Sora went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Hm…" Roxas sighed, he walked to the brunette's room, except, he put his ear to the door.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold…_"

Roxas' mouth was wide open.

'_T-that's… My song…_'

Roxas decided to open the door, calmly saying.

"You sing good."

"I thought you were leaving." Sora growled, too annoyed with the blond to remember he just heard him sing.

"I changed my mind." Roxas stated quickly.

"Good for you." Sora deadpanned quickly also.

"One little kitten is feisty." Roxas smirked.

"Asshole." Sora growled.

"Heh, I think we're gonna get along just fine~" Roxas said, leaving and lightly closing the door.

Sora's mouth was wide open. He could _hear_ Roxas smirk.


	2. Fashion and Runways

**Hi again! Well, I'd like to say thank you to ****tiredgirl**** as my first reviewer ^_^ Anyways, here's another chapter of **_**Living with an Idol**_** !**

It was now a Monday morning, 7:45 to be exact. Sora groggily got up, checking the time, screaming,

"SHIT! I'M LATE! I'M GOING TO BE VERY, VERY LATE! I SOUND LIKE THE WHITE RABBIT NOW! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sora, completely oblivious to everything that transpired the day before, got his clothes, and stormed into the shower.

Unfortunately for him, he just happened to see Roxas get OUT of the shower.

Another thing was, Roxas himself hadn't put his towel on yet.

"Ehhhh…" Sora said sleepily, as he fainted.

"Oh god…" Roxas, very red-faced, groaned as he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Hey! … … GUARD!" Roxas called out to his best bodyguard, yet forgetting his name.

"**Sir.**" He said in an extremely deep voice.

"Can you… Uhhh… take him to his room…" Roxas turned away from… Guard…

"**Yes Sir.**" … Guard… said as he threw the KOed Sora over his shoulder, and taking the brunette to his respective room.

"I'm gonna need to start putting locks on my doors…" Roxas sighed as he changed into his day clothes.

… Guard… put Sora on his bed, although, … Guard… wiped away some red stain from his suit, realizing that the brunette had a nosebleed.

"**Damn… this is my favorite suit…**" … Guard… groaned as he wiped away the blood.

**3 hours later**

Sora awoke on his bed… again, and wiped his nose of some liquid-like object. He looked at the back of his hand to see red. Realizing it was blood; he quickly wiped it away with a tissue, and then remembered what he witnessed, to him, an unprecedented amount of time earlier.

"Oh… My God… I saw… THE Roxas Strife… naked…" Sora's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He remembered the very surprised face on Roxas as he promptly fainted.

That's when another thing hit him,

"OH MY GOD! I'M REALLY, REALLY LATE! I'M REALLY, REALLY LATE!" the brunette screamed… again, grabbing other clothes and running into the shower, this time at least he was alone. He closed the door, then turned on the hot water. Stripping of his clothes and entering, only to emit in another loud, very girly scream:

"IT'S FUCKING COLD!"

This made Roxas slam the door open, with his eyes closed,

"WHAT WHAT!"

"THE WATER IS FUCKING COLD YOU JERK!" Sora screamed, at this current time, he was so glad that it was a curtain used to hide him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I NEED TO LOOK MY BEST AT ALL TIMES! AFTER ALL, YOU **DID** SEE ME BEFORE I CHANGED!" Roxas yelled back.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!" Sora whined. "AND I WAS LATE TO MY DANCE CLASS!"

"… You… take dance?" Roxas said, promptly shutting the door and leaving.

"… Okay… relax… an idol is living in your house… no… a regular person is living in your house… you just… don't know him that well…" Sora minimally-meditated in his cold-ish shower. Which, he actually found really refreshing.

Sora had gotten bored, and decided what to remember what Roxas was wearing today.

"Hm… a purple v-neck tee, form fitting… really dark blue skinny jeans… those bands on his fingers… purple-black checkered converse with black laces. Not as glamorous, but more of a comfort type I think…" Sora thought aloud.

After a few more minutes, he was done, and changed into his own clothing. A red baggy t-shirt, dark blue jeans (notice I didn't say skinny), and some black loafers. Otherwise, to the fashionablely-gifted, he looked hideous. The brunette came out, with Roxas chilling in the hallway.

"Done with your shower I se- oh my god… MY EYES!" Roxas cried out, closing his eyes and cupping his hands over them at Sora's fashion choice.

"What? Something wrong?" Sora groaned.

"T-take off your clothes!" Roxas cried out again, still covering his eyes.

"W-what?" Sora had a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Wait! Uhhh… GUARD! CAMERA!" Roxas hastily called out as … Guard… gave him a camera. Quickly, Roxas took a photo of Sora's current clothing, and then ordered.

"Go. Change into atheletic shorts, and a plain white t-shirt." Roxas said, as Sora grumbled away, then returned with said clothes.

"Okay, you are coming with me. … GUARD. To my fashion-friend we go!" Roxas said dramatically as he dragged Sora by the wrist into an interestingly normal Honda accord.

"AQUA!" Roxas called out as they were in a modeling place you expect to be owned by Tyra Banks herself, although it wasn't.

"Roxas! Oh my gosh!" a blue haired girl, most likely Aqua, came out of some area running and giving Roxas a hug. This was a bit awkward because Sora hadn't been released yet.

"Oh, and who is the cute brunette?" Aqua asked, apparently, she was his height.

"Oh, he's Sora. I need to live with him now." Roxas explained.

"Famous? Rich? Blah." Aqua thought.

"Uh… Blah. I was just moved here, and he has a nice house, just not much to fill it." Roxas said.

This was when Aqua took a look at what Sora was wearing.

"Interesting choice of clothes… were you going out for a jog?" Aqua asked.

"He was wearing this before I dragged him here." Roxas said, passing the picture to Aqua.

"…" Aqua dropped the picture like it was poison. The blunette proceeded to walk away into a hidden corner. You could hear loud crying and sobbing.

"… Uh…" Sora seemed a bit surprised at the loud sounds.

Aqua came back professional-looking and still good-looking. "Excuse me, I had to collect my faculties."

"Okay then…" Roxas seemed a bit concerned, but not surprised.

"Anyways. You look hideous then and now, even for athlete clothing. I will show you real fashion. COME MY SEXIES!" Aqua yelled dramatically as she clapped her hands, and, a handful of very pretty girls came out.

"Sora, meet my best models: Kairi, Olette, Namine, Fuujin, Rinoa, and Yuna!"

"Aqua, before you start your fashion hunger, I think it'd be better if we can get Sora into some clothes that look… um… suitable for the public eye." Roxas tried to put the words nicely.

"Yes yes. My sexies of Victoria's Real Secret, go change into model clothes. You all ate sandwiches! You can't eat for another 20 hours!" Aqua said as she literally started dragging Sora away to a different room with Roxas in tow.

"Okay… Well, you have very pretty cream-tanned skin. Feminine features, the basic looks of one of my models." Aqua said, crossing her arms.

"Are you implying I look like a girl?" Sora growled, hindering the blunette's high-class rank.

"Well ya do." Roxas said too casually.

"Take it as a compliment Sora! That means you can appeal to a broader audience, therefore, your style of clothing is much larger, and more appealing!" Aqua practically squealed.

"Fine fine…" Sora pouted slightly, making Roxas grin.

"Good. You look like the type to really pull off red, similar to one of my models Kairi. Although she does the dual-coloring of red and pink. And, luckily it's the Spring season! Such a better choice! You can wear anything between spring and winter in this season! But I see you as a more casual person. So, here! Try these on! See which ones you like!" Aqua said as she shoved, no literally SHOVED Sora into a changing room, and with Roxas' help, threw a mountain of clothing over to him.

Sora screamed as he was buried in clothes all too literally.

"Newbies…" Aqua sighed.

"Hm… Did you throw in that Taemin clothing?" Roxas asked.

"The youngest member of the Korean group SHINee? Oh yeah. Sora can definitely pull off those clothes." Aqua practically smirked.

"Get all the SHINee Taemin clothes on his set list please." Roxas told Aqua calmly.

"I got that covered as soon as you entered." Aqua grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I like these ones!" Sora called out from the changing room.

"Then come out and give me the runway!" Aqua applauded excitedly.

"I can't model!" Sora whined from within as he struggled to get to the doorknob.

"Then my sexies shall teach you!" Aqua called dramatically.

"Why do you even call them "My Sexies!"?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. The name just came to me, and the girls seem to like it." Aqua stated.

"I see…" Roxas trailed as Sora fell out the door, with clothing sliding out of the small changing room.

"Okay, this is what I chose." Sora said, striking a rather model-like pose.

What Sora was wearing, was: a form-fitting sleeveless red v-neck, tight red skinny jeans, black converse with charcoal red laces, a silver-chained crown necklace, and a black short-sleeved hoodie that also was form fitting if zipped up.

"Ohh, I love what you choose! It's so you! Perfect, perfect! Roxas take him to the catwalk area! I will go change into my clothes, and bring along a friend important to this role!" Aqua said as she disappeared into the building again. Even though she literally vanished after walking into open space.

"How does she do that?" Sora said asked, having to go on his tippietoes to reach Roxas directly in the ear.

"She's Aqua. She can do anything in this building." Roxas smiled.

"_**Alright My Sexies! Start modeling!**_" Aqua called through some microphone in some area of her modeling building, and modeling music started playing, as Kairi opened the mini-fashion show.

Kairi, in Roxas and Sora's opinion, was amazingly beautiful in her model clothes. It was a red dress with a few silver lines shining vertically, black stilettos, and a black garter on her right leg [see Haley Reinhart's dress from American Idol Beyonce Medley]. Along with her red hair, red nail polish and very good legs. Sora and Roxas could've said aloud "DAMNNN… THAT'S FINEE." Even though, as gentleman (or at least Roxas is, Sora just won't), they didn't. Kairi pretty much worked the runway like she owned it.

Next was Olette. She was in an orange dress that ended about midthigh, white stilettos, orange nail polish, and a orange-white beaded bracelet on her right wrist. Overall, she didn't get "Sexy" like Kairi did, but she definitely pulled off the "Sweet" look with a cheerful wave as she turned back around.

Rinoa clearly got "Innocent". The poised girl was in a blue dress that ended about midthigh with a few ruffles, with an undertone black cloth going to cover until her knee. Along with that, she had black stilettos, and a white beaded bracelet. She gave an innocent smile with her leaving-turn.

Next was Fuujin. Her facial expression was rather… dead… but she still looked good. She had a somewhat "High-Class Sexy" look. Her light lavender dress had a single strap, which, connected from her over her right shoulder to under her left. The dress itself was actually the shortest, tied with Kairi going up a bit above mid-thigh. With her leaving turn, she gave an extremely arousing look with her eyes.

After her, was Namine. She sported a rather "Britney Spears" type. It wasn't a dress at all like the others. She sported exactly what Britney Spears herself wore in the "I Wanna Go" music video [when she started singing, but is the part where she's just walking by everyone]. So, she clearly got "Sexy Spears" look. Namine licked her lips suggestively with her leaving-turn. Sora looked over to Roxas, who's face was candy red, and he seemed a bit needy at that point. Sora couldn't tell whether he was seeing as "needy" Roxas, or a "sex-needy" Roxas during Namine's walk.

And, finally was, Yuna. She, well she merely sported her Dancer dressphere so there is nothing to describe. It looks like a blue-black version of a clothed and modest French maid outfit.

- "WAIT WAIT!" Aqua screamed to the camera, breaking the fourth wall. "I STILL HAVE TO GO!"

And now, Aqua was going. She sported the "Sexy Teacher" look. Complete with tight blue deep v-neck shirt, dark blue mini-skirt, black stilettos, and 'sexy-glasses'. Even to this, both Roxas and Sora were committing sins in their minds.

"Okay. NOW we can get to the next part. SORA! GO UP THEIR AND SHOW ME YOUR CATWALK!" Aqua cried out dramatically… again… pointing to the runway. Although she was in her normal clothes now.

"Okay…" Sora said kind of sadly '_I really, really hope my mom constantly making me watch those America's Next Top Models shows pays off…_' Sora thought as he started going down the runway like he's been training for it, although he messed up on the turn. And failed to give any "Look" like Kairi, Namine, Aqua and others did.

"Okay… Time to bring in a friend! MISS K!" Aqua called out dramatically again.

"Miss J?" Sora and Roxas asked in sync, very confused.

"No! Miss K! This is a fanfiction! We can't use real people!" Aqua said, again breaking the fourth wall. And, this time, as different model music started a girl approximately in between Roxas/Sora and Aqua's age (Sora/Roxas = 18, Aqua = 20). So, she had to be 19. Started going down the runway, in a more customized, and, modest French-maid dress. She didn't give the "Sexy" but she gave the "Professional Catwalkkkkk~" look. (the Ks were included as a more slang term, and referencing her name is Miss K). Her stopping pose was that of a professional. She did a flawless leaving-turn, like she's done it for twice the amount of years she is.

"Perfect, perfect Miss K!" Aqua clapped, Roxas figured he should clap as well, along with the other models.

"Alright Sora. You have to give grace to the leaving-turn. Give it your own signature mark when you stop and pose. Make it good! Roxas, go show him how a professional male model does it!" Miss K said, throwing, literally, Roxas over to the beginning of the runway.

"You're so thin. How did you do that!" Sora questioned her superhuman strength.

"I'm no Mary-Sue~ I am just a runway extraordinaire~." Miss K said calmly as Roxas modeled.

"Okay, your turn Sora! Do the professional model walk!" Miss K said, meaning female modeling.

Sora did so, and his leaving-turn was much better.

"Good good! That's a wrap! This chapter is getting too long on a single flowing subject!" Miss K said as the 2 pairs said their good-byes and Sora and Roxas left, although with approximately 8 bags per arm (meaning 16 bags on each person). So, somehow Roxas, Sora and … Guard… got home with Sora's new 48 bags of clothing.

"Thank you…" Sora said lowly to Roxas.

"You're welcome. But don't expect this often. I'm not THIS charitable all the time." Roxas sighed.

"Muh, don't be such a jerk." Sora pouted.

"I just got you 48 bags of clothing… My arms are killing me, I think I have the right to be a jerk." Roxas growled.

"Muh, you love me~ or else you wouldn't have done that~" Sora smiled evily as he went away into his room.

"GO CHOKE ON A CHICKEN BONE!" Roxas barked irritably.

"… … GUARD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!" Roxas yelled to… Guard…

"**I've been your guard for nearly 5 years, and you STILL don't know my name…**"


End file.
